The subject invention primarily relates to a special system or method for prepress-preparation of photographic Offset/printing-plates, the essential requirement being to facilitate quick & easy precision artwork image-registration, for critical printing of general Offset-printing but particularly for the more demanding tight adherence to an initial alignment installation upon the press; plus accurate alignment and maintance of a given alignment for multi-color applications within single-run setups for example, as well as for maintance of exact alignment one-plate to another-plate. Examples of this area of invention endeavor in the past is represented by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,771,440, 3,605,622, 3,288,063, 3,160,096, 2,680,405, 2,613,744, and 1,151,461 (year 1915), none of which distinguish themselves in anticipating the relatively direct and low-cost methodology by which my invention hereof demarcates itself, as is to be explained.